König Elessar Drosselbart
by Boromir
Summary: Vom König, der wieder zum Waldläufer wurde und seinem verwöhnten Prinzchen.Das bekannte Volksmärchen im neuen Kleid.Please R&R!


**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

**Rating**: ab 6

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien alles, ich nix.

**König Elessar Drosselbart**

In einem Waldkönigreich in Mittelerde lebte einmal der Elbenkönig Thranduil. Dieser hatte drei Söhne. Der älteste würde ihm einst nachfolgen auf dem Thron und er hatte ein Elbenmädchen aus seinem Volke geheiratet. Der Mittlere hatte ein Mädchen aus einem anderen Elbenvolk geheiratet um so das Bündnis zwischen diesen beiden Völkern zu stärken.

Der Jüngste jedoch, Legolas, war außerordentlich verwöhnt und wuchs seinem Vater von Jahr zu Jahr mehr über den Kopf. Um ihn soll es in dieser Geschichte gehen.

Legolas war ein hübscher Elbling mit einem gewaltigen Trotzkopf. Seinen gewinnenden Charme wußte er sicher einzusetzen, so daß ihm jedwede Verantwortung und Arbeit abgenommen wurde. Fröhlich lebte er in den Tag hinein und scherte sich nicht um Staatsgeschäfte oder andere Belange des Königreiches. Viel lieber verbrachte er seine Zeit im Wald und ersann immer neue Streiche, mit denen er seinen Vater und Bruder zur Verzweiflung trieb. Eines Tages jedoch, als Legolas wieder einmal etwas ausgeheckt hatte, das den ganzen Palast für Tage in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, wurde es seinem Vater zu viel und der alte König beschloß, daß nun auch sein jüngster Sohn heiraten sollte. Einen Herrscher aus dem Geschlecht der Menschen wollte er für seinen Sohn aussuchen, denn solch ein weiser, strenger und gütiger Mann würde seinen ungebärdigen Sohn sicher in richtige Bahnen zu lenken wissen.

Als er dies seinem Sohne beim Abendmahle verkündete, war Legolas zu tiefst entsetzt und er bat seinen Vater, von diesem Plane Abstand zu nehmen. Doch all sein Bitten und flehen half ihm nichts, der König blieb bei seinem Entschluß. Daraufhin verzog sich Legolas für Tage schmollend in seine Gemächer.

Dem alten König tat dies in der Seele weh, denn er liebte seinen Sohn sehr und wollte ihn nicht unglücklich sehen. Um so mehr freute er sich, als Legolas am fünften Tage wieder am Frühstückstisch erschien und ihn lieb anlächelte.

„ Lieber Vater, ich verstehe, warum du auf eine Hochzeit drängst und ein Bündnis mit den Menschen wäre sicher gut für unser Königreich, aber ich bitte dich, mich meinen Bräutigam selbst aussuchen zu lassen. Wenn ich schon meine Heimat verlassen muß, so will ich doch selbst wählen können, mit wem ich gehe."

König Thranduil war damit einverstanden und sofort sandte er Reiter in alle Himmelsrichtungen Mittelerdes aus und lud die Herrscher der Menschen zur Brautschau ein.

Legolas aber rieb sich die Hände, denn er hatte schon einen Plan, wie er einer ungewollten Heirat entgehen könnte.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Als ein Monat vergangen war, versammelten sich die mächtigen Männer Mittelerdes im Waldkönigreich. Könige und Fürsten waren gekommen, Bürgermeister, Clanführer und Generäle. Eine ganze Nacht lang wurde bei einem prächtigen Bankett gefeiert und zu lustiger Musik getanzt. Der Wein floß in Strömen und Legolas versprühte seinen Charme großzügig nach allen Seiten.

Besonders dem König Elessar von Gondor hatte er es angetan. Der König Elessar war ein weiser Herrscher und großer Heerführer, der den Elben von Herzen zugetan war, da er selbst unter ihnen aufgewachsen war. Der Elbenprinz gefiel ihm, sein ansprechendes Äußeres und seine lebhafte, fröhliche Art. Sicher wußte er, daß es nicht einfach sein würde, den Prinzen etwas zu zügeln, doch er war sich sicher, dessen ungestümes Temperament in sinnvollere Bahnen lenken zu können. Er hoffte sehr, daß Legolas sich für ihn als Bräutigam entscheiden würde.

Am nächsten Tag fand ein großer empfang im Thronsaal statt. Thranduil saß in all seiner Pracht auf seinem Throne und ihm zur Rechten hatte Legolas Platz genommen.

Einer nach dem anderen traten die Männer nun vor und warben um die Hand des Elbenprinzen. Doch dieser hatte an jedem etwas auszusetzen. Der eine war ihm zu alt, der andere zu jung. Jener zu dick, wieder ein anderer zu dünn. Dieser war zu groß und jener zu klein. Einer schielte gar und ein anderer humpelte. Und ganze drei waren ihm zu häßlich.

Wütend und beleidigt zogen die Herrscher von dannen bis nur noch ein einziger übrig war: der König Elessar. Im ersten Moment wußte Legolas gar nicht so recht, was er gegen ihn sagen konnte, denn eigentlich gefiel ihm der Mann, der Kraft und Eleganz ausstrahlte, Weisheit, Güte und eine unbeugsame innere Stärke. Doch es war nun mal sein Plan, jeden Bewerber abzulehnen, damit er um eine Heirat herum kam. Also sagte er schließlich: „ Der König Elbenstein seid Ihr? Ich würde Euch eher König Drosselbart nennen. Hat man schon jemals einen solch lächerlichen Bart gesehen? Nein, Vater, den kann ich auf gar keinen Fall heiraten!"

König Elessar strich sich über die soeben beleidigte Zierde seines Kinns, verbeugte sich und drehte sich wortlos um. Mit gemessenen Schritten ging er auf den Ausgang des Thronsaales zu.

Noch bevor er die Türe erreicht hatte, hörte er den Elbenkönig mit empörter Stimme schimpfen: „ Jeden dieser mächtigen Männer hast du abgelehnt und beleidigt, Legolas, wer soll dich jetzt noch heiraten wollen?"

Heiter lachte der Prinz. „ Niemand, Vater. Ich werde für immer unverheiratet und fröhlich bleiben."

Doch Thranduil zürnte seinem Jüngsten sehr. „ Nein, Legolas, du wirst auf jeden Fall heiraten. Ich schwöre dir, daß ich dich dem nächst besten fahrenden Händler, Spielmann oder Waldläufer zum Manne geben werde, der mein Königreich betritt!"

Lächelnd verließ König Elessar den Palast und ließ die lautstarken, wütenden Schreie des Elbenprinzen hinter sich zurück.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dieses Mal schmollte Legolas nicht nur, nein, er wütete geradezu. Die Vorstellung, weit unter seinem Stande zu heiraten war ihm unerträglich. Da hätte er doch besser den König Drosselbart genommen, das war immerhin ein Mann von Rang und Ansehen, der seiner auch würdig war.

Zwei Tage lang tobte der Prinz und am Ende hoffte jeder im Palast, daß nur bald ein einfacher Mann käme und den Prinzen möglichst weit fort bringen würde.

Und tatsächlich überschritt am dritten Morgen ein einsamer Waldläufer die Grenze zum Waldkönigreich. Die Kunde seines Kommens verbreitete sich schnell und noch bevor der Waldläufer den Königspalast erreicht hatte, waren die Kleider des Prinzen gepackt und hastig eine schnelle Hochzeit vorbereitet worden.

Der Waldläufer hatte kaum die Hand erhoben um an die Palasttore zu klopfen, als diese auch schon aufgerissen wurde und er hastig vor den König geführt wurde. Und bevor er überhaupt so recht wußte, wie ihm geschah, wurde ihm ein plärrender Prinz angetraut und sie wurden ehrenvoll aber recht eilig vor das Tor des Palastes geführt, wo ein riesiger Berg an Gepäckstücken auf sie wartete. Belustigt sah der Waldläufer zu, wie das Palasttor zugeworfen und verriegelt wurde.

„ Man könnte meinen, sie seien froh, dich los zu sein, Prinzchen. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Legolas hatte es sich auf einem der Gepäckstücke bequem gemacht und sah den Waldläufer voller Verachtung an. „ Ich heiße Legolas. Du nennst mich Prinz Legolas. Und nun sorge dafür, daß mein Gepäck verladen wird. Wo ist deine Kutsche, Waldläufer?"

Der Waldläufer lachte. „ Ich habe keine Kutsche, ich gehe stets zu Fuß und das wirst du ab jetzt auch tun, Legolas. Und was dein Gepäck angeht, so kannst du nur so viel mitnehmen, wie du selbst tragen kannst. Ich heiße übrigens Streicher, aber wenn du mich weiter Waldläufer nennen willst, so ist mir das auch recht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald.

Eilig griff sich Legolas zwei Koffer und eine Tasche und folget dem Waldläufer so gut er konnte. Laut protestierend und den Verlust seiner schönen Kleidung bejammernd stolperte der Prinz hinter Streicher her.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er dem Prinz lauschte. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Als der Waldläufer am Ende des Tages das Lager aufschlug, war von Legolas nichts mehr zu hören. Der lange Fußmarsch und die ungewohnte Anstrengung, sein eigenes Gepäck zu schleppen hatten ihn verstummen lassen. Müde setzte er sich auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete darauf, daß ihm der Waldläufer eine Mahlzeit servieren würde. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran. Er schulterte seinen Bogen und wies auf die ausgepackte Vorräte.

„ Mach ein Feuer und bereite das Abendessen zu, ich werde sehen, ob ich noch etwas Fleisch für die Suppe erlegen kann." Sprachs und verschwand.

Legolas war außer sich. Für wen hielt sich dieser heruntergekommene Waldläufer nur, daß er es wagte, ihn, Prinz Legolas, so herum zu kommandieren? Nicht einen Handschlag würde er tun!

Als Streicher mit einem Paar Hasen zurück kam, da saß der Prinz immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und bürstete hingebungsvoll sein langes, blondes Haar.

Der Waldläufer seufzte und machte sich daran, die Suppe selbst zuzubereiten.

Schon bald verbreiteten sich betörende Düfte in der Abendluft und Legolas legte seine Bürste fort und suchte seinen silbernen Löffel hervor. Mit knurrendem Magen wollte er gerade herzhaft zulangen, als Streicher ihm den Topf unter der Nase fortzog und sagte: „ Wer nicht arbeitet ißt auch nicht! Leg dich schlafen, Legolas, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns."

Der Prinz war so enttäuscht, daß er nicht einmal Worte des Protests fand. Mit vor Hunger zittrigen Fingern wickelte er seinen seidenen Umhang um sich und legte sich weit entfernt vom Lager des Waldläufers nieder. Und obwohl sein Magen unablässig knurrte, war seine Erschöpfung so groß, daß er bald einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Legolas zitternd und mit klappernden Zähnen. Die Nachtluft war bitter kalt und Legolas wünschte sich, er hätte eine warme Decke mitgenommen statt eines ganzen Koffers voller dünner Seidenhemden. Mit ungewohnt steifen Gliedern stand der Prinz auf und trat zu dem nur noch leicht glimmenden Feuer um sich aufzuwärmen. Zitternd hockte er vor der Glut und versuchte, die Flammen zu neuem Leben zu erwecken, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Frustriert schluchzte der Prinz auf. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so hungrig, kalt und müde gewesen! Als ihm die ersten Tränen die Wangen herab liefen, hörte er die leise Stimme des Waldläufers: „ Legolas!"

Streicher hatte die Decke unter der er warm und gemütlich lag einladend angehoben.

Für einen Moment zögerte Legolas, doch dann stand er auf, trat zu dem Waldläufer und legte sich dicht neben ihm nieder. Seinen Rücken an den warmen Bauch Streichers geschmiegt und seinen Kopf auf dessen starken Arm gebettet, merkte er noch, wie der Waldläufer die Decke eng um ihn schlug und ihn mit seinem freien Arm fest an sich drückte, bevor er, endlich warm werdend, einschlief.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen verspeiste der Prinz heißhungrig seine Frühstücksportion, die besonders groß ausgefallen war und trennte sich dann schweren Herzens von einem Koffer. So erleichtert ging die Reise etwas zügiger voran, doch immer noch fand der verwöhnte Elb Grund zu klagen und zu jammern. Mal hatte er sich einen Nagel abgebrochen, mal taten ihm die Füße weh. Ein anders Mal war ihm zu warm, dann wieder zu kalt oder es hatten sich kleine Zweige in seinem Haar verfangen.

Der Tag wurde dem Waldläufer recht lang und so war es nicht verwunderlich, daß er am Abend, als sie das Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, wortlos verschwand und es wieder dem Elben überließ, die Abendmahlzeit zuzubereiten.

Diesmal versuchte Legolas es zumindest, denn er wollte nicht wieder leer ausgehen, doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, ein Feuer zu entfachen. So begann er schließlich damit, das vorhandene Wurzelwerk, die Kräuter und Pilze für die Suppe zu putzen und zu schneiden. Auch dabei stellte er sich nicht sonderlich geschickt an, mal schnitt er zu viel weg, mal zu wenig, Schalen landeten im Suppentopf und so manches gute Stück Gemüse in seinem Mund. Und zu guter Letzt schnitt er sich auch noch in den Finger.

So fand ihn Streicher also in die Suppe blutend vor als er von seiner Jagd zurück kehrte.

Sofort versorgte er sanft die kleine Wunde und kümmerte sich dann selbst seufzend um das Abendessen.

Der Prinz saß neben ihm und sah ihm ängstlich zu. Er fürchtete, daß er auch diesmal nichts zu essen bekommen würde, denn er sah es selbst ein, daß er sehr wenig gearbeitet hatte und das auch noch schlecht. Doch diesmal reichte ihm der Waldläufer eine gut gefüllte Schüssel und sagte lächelnd: „ Du hast dich zumindest bemüht. Ich kann wohl von einem Prinzen nicht erwarten, daß er kochen kann, so wenig wie ich von einem Ork erwarte, daß er schöne Lieder dichtet."

Eigentlich hätte Legolas sich ob dieses Vergleiches beleidigt fühlen müssen, doch sein Hunger war zu groß und so hatte er die Kränkung bald vergessen.

Nach dem Essen, als Legolas mehr schlecht als recht das Geschirr abgewaschen hatte und Streicher sich seine Pfeife angezündet hatte, fragte dieser den Elben, was er denn eigentlich könne, wenn er schon nicht kochen könne.

Kokett lächelnd strich sich Legolas durch das blonde Haar und antwortet: „ Ich kann dichten und singen und tanzen. Und ich bin sehr hübsch, das sollte doch wohl genügen!"

Streicher sah den Elben eine Weile forschend und sehr ernst an, dann sagte er leise: „ Es genügt nicht, um in der Wildnis zu überleben oder als Bauer Vieh zu züchten und Getreide anzubauen und so viele Menschen zu ernähren. Es genügt nicht um einem ehrlichen Handwerk nachzugehen oder ein erfolgreicher Händler zu sein. Es genügt nicht, um als Krieger viele Männer zu befehligen oder als König die Geschicke eines Landes zu lenken. Wenn du deinen König Drosselbart genommen hättest, so hätte er mehr von dir erwartet, als nur eine hübsche aber hohle Dekoration an seiner Seite zu sein. Er hätte erwartet, daß du dazu bereit bist, an seiner Seite mit Herz und Verstand das Reich zu regieren. Nun, wie es scheint, hatte er Glück, daß du ihn abgewiesen hast."

Den restlichen Abend war Legolas sehr leise und in sich gekehrt und als es Zeit wurde, sich zur Ruhe niederzulegen, zögerte er keine Sekunde, sich unter der warmen Decke dicht an den Waldläufer zu schmiegen. Als dieser schon fast eingeschlafen war fragte Legolas ihn:

„ Wohin gehen wir, Streicher?"

„ Nach Gondor. Ich habe eine Hütte vor den Toren von Minas Tirith, dorthin werde ich dich bringen und dir eine Arbeit besorgen, bevor ich wieder fort muß."

„ Dort regiert der König Elessar, nicht wahr?"

„ Ja, er regiert über Gondor und Arnor im Norden. Wenn du ihn genommen hättest, so wäre das alles auch deins."

Legolas seufzte. „ Ach, ich armer Elb, hätte ich doch nur den König Elessar Drosselbart genommen."

Das Herz war dem Prinzen schwer und er fand nur langsam in den Schlaf.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So wanderten der Waldläufer und der Prinz viele Tage lang. Legolas trug mittlerweile nur noch die Tasche bei sich mit den wenigen Dingen, von denen er sich nicht trennen mochte.

Er jammerte auch nicht mehr den ganzen Tag lang, denn Streicher ignorierte es ja doch stets und ohne Publikum verging dem Elben die Lust.

So war denn Streicher auch des Abends meist in recht guter Stimmung und geduldig brachte er dem Prinzen bei, ein Feuer zu entzünden und in Gang zu halten und eine einfache Mahlzeit zu kochen.

Des Nachts schliefen sie stets eng aneinander geschmiegt und der Prinz fühlte sich erstaunlich geborgen in den starken Armen des Waldläufers. Wenn der doch nur nicht so ungepflegt und arm wäre, dachte der Prinz. Insgeheim trauerte er immer noch der verpaßten Gelegenheit nach, den König Elessar zu heiraten. Drosselbart hin oder her, immer hin war er eine stattliche, gepflegte Persönlichkeit von Rang und nicht ein zotteliger Niemand wie dieser Waldläufer!

Und so geschah es eines Tages, daß der Waldläufer und der Prinz aus dem Hügelland auf eine riesige Ebene traten und in der Ferne eine majestätische weiße Stadt erblickten.

Der Prinz hielt inne und betrachtete staunend dieses von Menschenhand geschaffene Wunder.

„ Ist es eine Vision, die ich dort sehe?"

„ Nein, Legolas, das ist Minas Tirith, oder besser Minas Anor, wie sie wieder heißt seit ihr König zurück kehrte." Stolz schwang in des Waldläufers Stimme mit, als hätte er selbst Hand angelegt beim Bau der stolzen Stadt.

Viele Stunden wanderten sie auf die Stadt zu und die Einsamkeit wurde zuerst von einsamen Gehöften und dann von immer mehr und größeren Dörfern unterbrochen.

Endlich, Legolas konnte schon die Wachposten am großen, mit Mithril beschlagenen Tor erkennen, hielten sie vor einer baufälligen kleinen Kate.

Voller Mißfallen betrachtete der Elb die Hütte und sagte abfällig: „ Und wem gehört dieser elende Schuppen? Solch eine Beleidigung für mein Auge sollte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden!"

Streicher öffnete schwungvoll die Türe und sagte: „ Sie gehört mir. Dies ist dein neues zu Hause, mein lieber Legolas."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Elb den Schock überwunden hatte, doch blieb ihm keine Zeit zu klagen, denn Streicher gebot ihm ein Feuer zu entzünden, die Stube auszukehren und alles abzustauben während er selbst in die Stadt ging um einige Vorräte zu besorgen.

Wie zu erwarten war, fiel es dem verwöhnten Prinzen schwer, diese einfachen Arbeiten zu verrichten und so verbrachte er die nächsten Tage damit, neue arbeiten zu lernen bis er seien Haushaltspflichten zur Zufriedenheit seines Gatten verrichten konnte.

Eines Abends, Legolas spülte gerade das Geschirr während Streicher sich eine Pfeife anzündete, holte der Waldläufer einen großen, gut gefüllten Sack hervor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„ Es wird Zeit, daß wieder etwas Geld in unsere Haushaltskasse fließt, deshalb habe ich hier einige Dinge mitgebracht. Ich will sehen, zu was du taugst um Geld für uns zu verdienen."

Der Prinz folgte nur widerwillig, doch er mußte seinem Gatten gehorchen und so versuchte er sich den ganzen abend lang an verschiedenen Handwerken. Beim flechten von Binsenkörbchen zerriß er die Binsen, beim Besenbinden zerbrach er die Zweige, beim nähen stach er sich in den Finger und blutete auf das teure Tuch und was er beim Strümpfe stricken anstellte, davon wollen wir lieber gar nicht erst reden.

Streicher war ungehalten und verstaute Ärgerlich alles wieder in dem Sack.

„ Wie ich sehe, kannst du nichts. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Nun gut, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Während meiner Reisen stelle ich oft am Lagerfeuer Pfeile her, eine ganze Menge habe ich schon davon. Die sollst du am nächsten Markttag verkaufen. Vielleicht nützt uns dein hübsches Gesicht ja und lockt Kunden an."

Seufzend ergab sich Legolas in sein Schicksal.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Und so machte sich der Prinz am nächsten Morgen nach der großen Stadt auf, ein großes Bündel kunstvoll gefertigter Pfeile auf dem Rücken tragend. Staunend trat der Prinz durch das große Tor und schritt, gebeugt von seiner Last, hinauf in den dritten Kreis der Stadt, in dem traditionell der Markt stattfand. Das lebhafte Treiben verschreckte den Elben, der noch nie in seinem Leben so viele Personen, von Menschen ganz zu schweigen, an einem Platz versammelt gesehen hatte. Der Lärm und das Gedränge war unbeschreiblich und beinahe wäre Legolas geflohen. Doch der Gedanke, seinem Gatten berichten zu müssen, daß er nicht einmal versucht hatte, die Pfeile zu verkaufen, hielt ihn davon ab.

Trotzdem bereitete ihm das Treiben Angst und die lauten und in seinen Augen ordinären Marktleute stießen ihn ab. So suchte sich der Prinz denn einen Platz am Rande des Marktes nahe der breiten Straße die hinauf in den vierten Kreis führte.

Den ganzen Tag lang saß Legolas dort, die Pfeile in Bündeln vor sich ausgelegt. Wenige der unzähligen Käufer fanden ihren Weg zu dem Elben und noch weniger kauften auch etwas, denn in seinem Wunsch, seinem Gatten möglichst viel Geld nach Hause zu bringen, nannte er viel zu hohe Preise.

So packte denn am Abend Legolas den größten Teil seiner Ware wieder zusammen und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Rückweg zu seinem Gatten.

Streicher war natürlich gar nicht begeistert und schärfte dem Prinzen ein, wieviel er für ein Bündel Pfeile verlangen dürfe.

Am nächsten Markttag machte sich Legolas mit einem noch viel größeren Bündel auf den Weg. Und obwohl ihm sein Gatte geboten hatte, sich einen Platz mitten im Treiben zu suchen, konnte er nicht gehorchen und setzte sich an den gleichen Platz, an dem er auch schon beim letzten Mal seine Ware feilgeboten hatte.

Bis zum Mittag hatte der Prinz bereits einen guten Teil der Pfeile verkauft und er hoffte, daß er am abend nur wenige wieder mit nach Hause nehmen müßte.

Gerade hatte er sich die Münzen in die Hand geschüttet um sie zu zählen, als eine Gruppe Soldaten im schnellen Ritt dem Tor zum nächsten Kreis zustrebte. Legolas saß zu nah an der Straße und so kam es, daß einer der Soldaten mit seinem Pferd über die Pfeile trampelte und sie alle zerbrachen.

Entsetzt ließ der Elb die Münzen fallen und lief hinter den Reitern her, doch so schnell er auch lief, er konnte sie nicht einholen. Entmutigt machte er sich auf den Rückweg um wenigstens die Pfeilspitzen einzusammeln. Doch als er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrt, brach er in Tränen aus, denn weder die Pfeilspitzen, noch die Münzen waren dort. Alles, alles war verloren!

Der Heimweg dauerte diesmal sehr lange, denn Legolas war voller Angst, was sein strenger Gatte zu diesem Unglück sagen würde.

Doch Streicher schimpfte nicht, er brachte es einfach nicht über sich als er den weinenden Elben sah. Statt dessen nahm er ihn tröstend in die Arme, wusch ihm dann das Gesicht und fütterte ihn mit nahrhafter Suppe. In der Nacht hielt er den unglücklichen Prinz in seinen Armen bis dieser endlich in den Schlaf fand.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Wenn Legolas jedoch glaubte, sein Schicksal würde sich nun zum Besseren wenden, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Streicher eröffnete dem Prinzen, daß er selbst bald wieder für den König unterwegs sein müsse und da er Legolas nicht alleine lassen wolle, habe er eine Arbeit für ihn im Palast des Königs gefunden. Er solle dort als Küchenjunge arbeiten und leben, bis Streicher ihn wieder nach Hause hole.

Natürlich war der Elb gar nicht begeistert, doch alles Bitten und Flehen half ihm nichts und noch am gleichen Tag betrat er als neuestes und niedrigstes Mitglied des königlichen Haushalts den Palast des Mannes, dessen Hand er verschmäht hatte.

Das Leben als Küchenjunge war hart. Schon vor Sonnenaufgang mußte er die Asche forttragen und die Feuer schüren, den lieben langen Tag über war er damit beschäftigt, verbrannte Töpfe zu schrubben, schwere Bratspieße zu drehen, Mehlsäcke zu schleppen, Holz zu hacken, zu putzen und zu fegen. Erst lange nach Sonnenuntergang legte er sich auf dem harten Boden neben der großen Feuerstelle zum schlafen nieder.

Doch so hart die Arbeit auch war, er beklagte sich nicht. Der verwöhnte Prinz hatte erkannt, daß es keineswegs normal sondern vielmehr ein Privileg war in Luxus zu leben und daß die meisten Menschen ihr täglich Brot mit schwerer Arbeit verdienen mußten.

Er wünschte sich nicht einmal zurück in den Luxus des väterlichen Palastes sondern sehnte sich vielmehr nach der einfachen Hütte und den starken Armen des Waldläufers.

Eines Tages geschah es nun, daß der König ein großes Fest gab. Tagelang hatte man in der Küche mächtig gearbeitet und Legolas hatte überall kräftig geholfen, so daß der Koch ihm erlaubte, einmal nach oben zu gehen und den hohen Herrschaften beim Tanzen zuzusehen.

In einer Nische versteckt betrachtete der Prinz das gesellige Treiben und hätte zu gerne auch einmal getanzt. Gerade wollte er wieder zu seinen Pflichten zurück kehren, als Streicher zu ihm trat und ihn bei der Hand nahm.

„ Komm, Legolas, wir wollen auch ein Tänzchen wagen."

„ Aber mein lieber Mann, das geht doch nicht. Was sollen wir zwei einfachen Leute denn zwischen all den hohen Herrschaften, man wird uns sicherlich hinaus werfen."

Doch Streicher lachte nur, küßte seinen Elben und zog ihn mit sich fort, mitten hinein in die Gesellschaft. Dort tanzten die zwei und niemand schien Anstoß daran zu nehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil machte man ihnen Platz und klatschte und lächelte.

Als die Musik endete, verbeugte sich der Waldläufer vor dem Prinzen und schritt dann zum anderen Ende des Saales, direkt auf den großen Thron zu der dort stand. Sofort eilte ein Diener herbei und nahm den schmutzigen Mantel des Waldläufers in Empfang. Dann legte er ihm einen prächtigen Umhang um die Schultern und setzte ihm eine glänzend polierte Krone auf das Haupt. So gekleidet nahm der Waldläufer auf dem Thron Platz und winkte den verwirrten und verängstigten Elben zu sich.

„ Sei nicht ängstlich, Legolas, die Krone ist mein und ich habe jedes recht, sie zu tragen. Ich bin der König Elessar Drosselbart, aber auch dein Waldläufer Streicher. Und ich war der Soldat, der die Pfeile zu Schande geritten hat. Ich wollte deinen Hochmut brechen und dich Demut lehren. Wie der Küchenmeister mir sagte, ist dieses Ziel nun erreicht und du bist endlich würdig, an meiner Seite als mein geliebter Gemahl mein Land zu regieren. Komm!"

Und Legolas trat zu seinem Gemahl, der ihm nun den eigenen Umhang umlegte und die eigene Krone aufs Haupt setzte und sie küßten sich lange zur großen Freude aller Versammelten, die in lauten Jubel ausbrachen.

Sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr seliges Ende und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute.

**ENDE **


End file.
